


Fightmefairy's First Kinktober

by fightmefairy



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Dipper is sleeping, Dirty Talk, I guess???, Judge Me, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, This is probably out of character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, bill is a creep, idk - Freeform, ive never written anything like this, please do not judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: This is for kinktober 2017. It's gonna be gross. I am sorry.Day 1 - Somnophilia - BillDipDay 2- Dirty talk - OC's





	1. Day 1 - Somnophilia - BillDip

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first kinktober. This is going to be a lot of first for me. Including this first which is both billdip and somnophilia. I tried my best but we all know sometimes we don't succeed. Anyway enjoy.

Dipper looked so at peace while he slept. Bill wondered if every human looked like this while they slept. While it wasn't weird for Bill to be there as Dipper slept, it was weird for Bill to be outside of Dipper’s dreams. But it had been so tempting to watch Dipper sleep. There had been time and time again when Bill was there in Dipper’s dreams and doing whatever the hell he wanted to the boy. So much so that sharing with a room with his sister became impossible. Mabel had made so much fun of Dipper that Dipper had actually banned Bill from sex dreams. It was a ban that was still in place and it frustrated Bill to no end. It obviously frustrated Dipper too but he was a stubborn boy. 

Bill floated above Dipper, close to Dipper’s face. Admittedly Dipper looked cuter asleep and unmoving then he did awake. Awake Dipper was full of sass and always telling Bill “no” or “stop that”. Even in his dreams Dipper had quite the mouth on him. It would be so much easier if Bill could just…

Before he knew it Bill found himself pulling off Dipper’s covers. When the boy didn't stir at all Bill began to work faster, pushing up Dipper’s shirt and revealing the soft pale skin underneath. Dipper’s chest rises slowly up and down with his rhythmic breathing. Bill lowered his mouth and kissed at the skin. Soft pecks turning into rougher nicks and potential bruises. Dipper still slept soundly not noticing a thing Bill was doing. Without any protest Bill continued down his path, mouthing at Dipper’s soft member. After properly dampening Dipper’s boxers, Bill pulled them off freeing Dipper’s now semi hard penis. Careful not to scrape his sharp teeth too hard against Dipper’s penis, Bill downed it all in one swift motion. He was much less careful going slowly, Bill was never very good at subtlety and he wasn't about to learn how to now. Besides if Pine Tree was to wake up, and most in not all of Bill hoped he didn't, Bill wasn't stopping no matter how much Dipper tried to push him off. 

Bill sucked roughly, forcing Dipper to his absolute hardness. The rest of Dipper’s body began to react to the treatment and Bill found himself staring up at Dipper’s flushing face. Bill had seen Dipper blush a thousand times before, most at his own hand, but this calm face plus the reddening of his cheeks was a new feeling. Molesting the kid in his sleep like this shouldn't have turned Bill on as much as it did. He could already hear Dipper’s bagging voice in the back of his head, “You can't just give me b-blowjobs in my sleep you creep!” But telling Bill Cipher not to do something never went smoothly. Besides what kind of demon would he be if he didn't take the opportunity to do bad. It was practically written in his code. 

Above Bill came a soft, barely audible pant of “Melissa”. Bill practically snarled at the name. A bratty brunette from back home. Dipper had developed a pseudo crush on her after they hung out once or twice. Bill shouldn't have been so mad about her as he was. He wasn't one for monogamy but Dipper was his and absolutely no one else's. And to top it off this was Bill being kind and treating Dipper. This was not some back bleachers blow job. 

Bill removed his mouth and watched as Dipper’s face scrunched in non verbal protest. Bill rolled his eye as he replaced his mouth with his hand, going far too slowly too teasingly. Dipper needed to understand that this wasn't some slut from school but Bill and Bill could make this go south very very quickly. Dipper’s face relaxed and went back to his original peaceful expression. Bill raised two fingers to his mouth, slicking them up. Once he was wet enough his carefully pushed up Dipper’s hips and pushed in on finger. Surprisingly, it wasn't very hard to push in his finger. Bill supposed it was because he couldn’t exactly see what to be afraid of. 

Dipper’s mouth fell open as Bill began to line up his pumping. Bill’s mouth found his way to Dipper’s hip, where he began kissing and biting. Dipper’s breath quickened slightly still deep in sleep. Bill began to get more ambitious, going harder going faster. Dipper’s face was beginning to crinkle, edging to a desperate look. Bill adored it. Dipper was so much more fun when he was quiet and calm. Dipper’s reactions were there but they were minimum, barely noticeable. It was only when Bill heard Dipper breath out his name that Bill realized just how fucking hard he was. If Bill wasn't certain he’d wake up Dipper if he fucked him right, Bill would have taken him right then and there. Instead he took to resuming his blow job and using his now free hand to pump himself. 

Bill was beginning to lose control and he was sure that Dipper was close. He sucked harder, squeezed himself tighter, and pushed his fingers in deeper. There was no denying how much this turned Bill on. He thought sex dreams were good but sex with someone who’s dreaming this was a whole new high. He wanted to slam him into the mattress, make him scream out Bill over and over again. Force him to beg for release but instead Bill allowed Dipper to stay quiet. Dipper’s breathing got even faster, more shallow. He was close so damn close. Bill pushed his fingers in one last time, hitting Dipper perfectly in that magic spot. Dipper grunted and came, body tensing then relaxing. Bill watched as Dipper lulled himself back into his deep sleep. Watching Dipper calming drift off, unaware of what just happened, Bill lost it. With one last pump Bill came, spilling over the sheets. 

After cleaning up Dipper and pulling the covers back over his shoulder, Bill took back to his original position of floating above Dipper. Suddenly a hand reaches out and pulls Bill down to Dipper’s side. For a second Bill was caught off guard but eventually wraps his arms around Dipper. 

“Night Pine Tree” 

“Night Bill”


	2. Day 2 - Dirty talk - OC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Dirty talk - OC's
> 
> Dallas forces Fray to a shitty highschool party and ends up getting Fray so frazzled they actually go off to have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dirty talk which is completely new to me even though I'm a big sex addict? My voice tends to be shy during sex irl so trying to write anything that was "dirty" was hard. I don't even think it's exactly there but that's life I guess. There's implied underage drinking and implied underage sex but I never explicitly state their ages.

It had been a long night. Too long of a night. Dallas took it upon himself to invite the two of them to a party. For someone who claimed they hated being around drunk folks and partying, Dallas did an awful lot of it. It wasn’t anything fancy, no expensive bottles of booze or other rich people Dallas could mossy up to. No it was a pretty standard high school party. Fray had even asked what the catch was with this place. Dallas would always have no less than perfect no matter what the occasion. 

“It’s more accessible for my less. Fortunate friends,” Dallas had purred while pulling Fray inside. Fray should have been offended but recently Dallas had taken to insulting his friends rather than Fray. Although it was wrong it felt good to be out of fire from Dallas’s fake and rude comments. It had taken a year and two months but better late than never Fray supposed. Immediately Dallas pulled Fray to the bar where he met up with a skittish looking Mary. She held a drink in her hand but was too busy looking around the room to even drink it. Dallas startled her when he touched her hand and Mary just about spilled her whole drink down Dallas. Quickly catching Dallas’s glare Mary moved the drink away from the two of them and instead looked behind Fray from his trail of gang members. Which there was none of them, they disappeared the moment they walked into the party. 

“Will you relax?” Dallas hissed out, “I brought to a party without drug lords and pimps. You’ll be fine. Have a drink that’s not a cooler” Mary looked like as if she was ready to protest but as Dallas handed her a different, stronger drink, she swallowed her words and took a sip. Dallas had a look on his face that read mischief and Dallas and mischief never went well together. After getting Mary relatively drunk, Dallas lead her to the dance floor. Fray followed behind, trusting this crowd much less than their normal crowd. Although he knew they weren’t a threat to Dallas’s safety they were sure annoying to deal with. Nothing was worse than a self entitled boy. 

Fray stood by and kept his hands on Dallas’s hips, keeping him close and away from prying creepy eyes. Dallas eventually pushed Mary into a boy’s arm and took to grinding into Fray. Dallas knew that Fray wouldn’t be happy about it but Dallas didn’t care. Things were about Dalla’s happiness, not Fray’s. Dallas leaned back into Fray, knocking his hips back and forth. Lazily Dallas dipped his head back against Fray’s shoulder. Fray leaned into the gentle touch, embracing the small form of affection. 

“You know what would be wonderful,” Dallas hummed, pushing against Fray even more, “you fucking me like the total slut I am,” the words slip past Dallas’s lips before Fray has much time to respond. He’s shell shocked for a moment but before he can say anything Dallas cuts him off by pressing himself hard up against Fray. 

“Dallas maybe we should sit down-”

“No,” Dallas quickly barks cutting off Fray, “I want attention and I want to dance. You’ll give me both. You’ll give your perfect prince anything right” Dallas looks at Fray with that face that’s just too hard to resist and soon Fray is being dragged farther into the crowd. There’s no escaping Dallas and his ploys. 

“Grind against me. Harder. Oh yes! Right there,” Fray tries to pull himself away from Dallas but his resolve is breaking. Maybe just for a little bit he’d allow himself to touch Dallas in this way. Besides Dallas was drunk and probably wouldn’t remember much of this night anyway. For a moment both of them could have fun. Dallas turns, wrapping his arms tightly around Fray's neck. Fray still has his grip tight on his waist. Dallas pushed flush against Fray and Fray looked around to see if people were looking at them. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business and for a moment fray could pretend like him and Dallas were alone. 

“You know you want to do it. You’ve always wanted to do it. Fray you can pretend all you want but I’ve seen your face when i talk about my ex’s, they way they’ve dicked me in the past. You want to do it to me too don’t you. Claim me as your slut and your slut only” Dallas’s words are too sweet, they don’t match what he’s saying and Fray find himself gripping at his hips even tighter. Dallas practically moans at the rougher treatment and grinds himself into Fray, begging for more. Fray licks his lip and avoids looking at the perfectly pale neck outstretched in front of him. 

“Pretty please with lot’s and lots of sugar on top. It’s the least you can do for me. You know how much I want you. I want your cock oh so bad. And you want to know what i feel like. I see it in your eyes” Dallas is pushing him closer to the edge. Fray promised himself he wouldn’t just fuck Dallas. They’d have a relationship. This wasn't going to be another one night stand. But it had been and year and dallas kept pushing and pushing Fray closer and closer to his breaking point. Fray knew Dallas wanted it but Fray wasn’t such just what he wanted himself. There were times where fray wanted to fuck him. Make him see stars and stripes and allowing him to really feel exactly how much Fray loved him. Other times Fray wanted to mark up Dallas and even if Dallas would cover all the bruises the next morning they’d still be there. Signs that Dallas was fray’s and Fray’s only. Fray never thought of Dallas as property but sometimes, sometimes Dallas just pushed too far. Suddenly Dallas is at Fray’s ear, whispering words of seduction and teasing into his ear. 

“I want you to take away my last strains of innocence. Can you do that for me? Pretty please Fray” 

Before Dallas even has time to finish his last syllable, Fray has them in a private room, kicking out the sloppy drunk couples littering the floor. Fray locked the door behind them, adding a chair under the door handle for good measure. Dallas spreads himself across the bed, pushing up his soft valet shirt. He’s getting what he wants. Dallas always gets what he wnats. Fray’s soon on top; of Dallas, planting soft but passionate kisses on his neck.m 

“Please Fray,” Dallas breaths out, “mark me, claim me, show the world I belong to you” Fray’s tempted to tell Dallas it’s the other way around. That Dallas has Fray wrapped around his finger, but when Dallas’s fingers find themselves in Fray’s hair, all previous thoughts leave him and all he can focus on is the barely panting boy under him. He wants to destroy him but make him beautiful all at the same time. 

“Do you understand what you’re getting yourself into?” Fray asks, nervousness slipping through as he continues to freckle kisses across Dallas’s neck and jaw bone. 

“Yes fray! Pretty please! I’ve been good all day just for this moment” Dallas’s lip juts out and Fray can’t help but capture it with his own. They’re soft and plump, lustful and innocent all at once. It intoxicating and Fray can barely get a thought together. 

“You really are as much of a slut as they say. But you’re my slut and no one else's,” Fray breaths the words over dallas’s mouth. You can barely hear it over the thundering music from behind the door, but the way Dallas shutters at the words tells Fray he should have done this a long, long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proof read any of this and don't really plan to because reading my own smut makes me super embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna try to make it through all 31 day's but I cannot make any promises.


End file.
